As a maximum output setting device of this type, a maximum output setting device that sets a maximum output of a capacitor on the basis of an open-circuit voltage, a lower limit voltage, and an internal resistance of the capacitor has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). A driving device including a motor that is capable of inputting power to and outputting power from a drive shaft, a capacitor that exchanges electric power with the motor, and the maximum output setting device drives the motor using the electric power outputted from the capacitor in a range of a maximum output of the capacitor set by the maximum output setting device to thereby control output of excessive electric power from the capacitor.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-346919